extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Institutions
Institutions Institutions, if not embraced by a country, will increase technology cost by +1% per year, to a maximum of +50% per institution. To embrace an institution, that particular institution must be embraced in at least 10% of your autonomy modified development. Gold will then be spent to embrace that institution throughout the entire country. The larger the country, the more expensive it is to embrace an institution. There are 27 institutions that appear through the game. Early Institutions These appear every 100 years starting from Legalism in 100 AD to Medicine in 1300 AD. Writing is enabled from the start and is embraced in most of Europe and Asia. Writing Embraced by all non-tribal governments at the beginning of the game. Bonus for embracing: +5% Trade efficiency Legalism This can appear beginning from 100 AD in Chinese culture group capitals or high development provinces or capitals Bonus for embracing: -10% Stability cost modifier Ancient Imperialism This can appear from 200 AD Bonus for embracing: -5% Core creation cost Caste System This can appear from 300 AD Bonus for embracing: +10% Global tax modifier Organized Religion This can appear from 400 AD to Christans, Muslims, Jews and Iranians then to other ones from 700 AD Bonus for embracing: +1% Global missionary strength Serfdom This can appear from 500 AD to in Italy and in the following century to all Eurasia Bonus for embracing: +10% production efficiency Manorialism This can appear from 600 AD Bonus for embracing: +10% vassal forcelimit modifier Early Feudalism This can appear from 700 AD Bonus for embracing: +10% vassal forcelimit modifier Crop rotation This can appear from 800 AD Bonus for embracing: +10% manpower recovery speed Civil service This can appear from 900 AD Bonus for embracing: -5% advisor cost Manuscripts This can appear from 1000 AD Bonus for embracing: -5% Idea cost Scholasticism This can appear from 1100 AD Bonus for embracing: +1 Tolerance of the true faith Guilds This can appear from 1200 AD Bonus for embracing: +5% global trade goods size modifier Medicine This can appear from 1300 AD Bonus for embracing: -5% development cost Vanilla Institutions These institutions cover the vanilla EU4 period from 15th to 19th century Feudalism This is present from 1400 in the Old World, except among the hordes and sub-Saharan Africa. Bonus for Embracing: +1 Leaders without upkeep Renaissance This appears in the Italian region after 1450, in either a capital or a 20+ development province. It can only be embraced by nations that already have Feudalism. Bonus for Embracing: -5% Development cost & -5% Build cost Colonialism Appears after 1500 in a port province in the same area as the capital of its owner. The province must be in Europe, Asia, or Africa, and the owner must have the Quest of the New World idea, and have discovered the new world. Bonus for Embracing: +10% Provincial trade power Printing Press This arrives after 1550, in a province the same area as the capital of its owner. The province must be either protestant, reformed, or in one of the German regions. Bonus for Embracing: -5% Stability cost modifier Global Trade This is supposed to arrive after 1600, and might appear in a province owned by the strongest trade power in the most-valued trade-node if you are lucky. The province will be either a Center of Trade, a capital, or in the most-valued trade-node. However, it is currently broken and will not trigger. Bonus for Embracing: +1 Merchant Manufactories This arrives after 1650 in a province the same area as the capital of its owner with 20 development and a manufactory. Bonus: +10% Goods produced Enlightenment Arrives after 1700 in a province the same area as the capital of its owner and either has a seat in Parliament, has a University, or is a province with at least 20 development in Europe owned by a monarch with at least 5 in all stats. Bonus for Embracing: -25% Culture conversion cost Modern Institutions They cover any period since 19th century Imperialism This can appear from 1750 AD Bonus for embracing: -20% core creation cost Industrialisation This can appear from 1800 AD Bonus for embracing: +20% Global trade goods size modifier Nationalism This can appear from 1850 AD Bonus for embracing: +10% land morale and +5 years of nationalism Electrification This can appear from 1900 AD Bonus for embracing: -20% development cost Globalization This can appear from 1950 AD Bonus for embracing: +20% global foreign trade power The Internet This can appear from 2000 AD Bonus for embracing: +10% global tax modifier Category:Browse